


澳门风云（中）

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 牡丹莲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431
Summary: 牡丹莲车车





	澳门风云（中）

夜色如酒，熏人欲醉。  
  
偌大的赌场已经空无一人。筹码，扑克凌乱地堆散在桌面，似乎昭示着不久前这里曾拥有的纸醉金迷与声色旖旎。白日的喧嚣像浮华泡影，轻轻戳动便消融于夜色中，化为无形。  
  
“先生...”耳边是低沉磁性的声音，像最致命的毒罂粟，若有若无地撩拨起人的欲望。  
  
王耀的上半身被按压在赌桌上，西装上衣凌乱地敞开着，那条昂贵的领带也早已不知去向。精致的锁骨暴露在空气中，鸦羽般的黑发有些湿润，半贴在白皙的面庞上，如斯诱惑。  
  
“你...你到底想干嘛。”王耀想挣扎起身，不料却被更大的力道按压在桌面。面庞和冰凉的桌面相贴，激起身体一阵颤栗。  
  
“我想做什么，先生一直很清楚。”身后的男子一身笔挺的制服，雪白的衬衫外罩着黑色的西装马甲，领带依旧干净整洁得一丝不苟。  
  
下巴被那双带着雪白手套的修长手指抬起，接着，灼热的唇舌就毫无掩饰地钻了进来。有技巧的纠缠，吮吸，这个吻并不蜻蜓点水，反倒极尽缠绵悱恻。  
  
灵活修长的手指也没停下，在热吻的间隙顺着王耀的领口钻了进去，替他旋开纽扣。一颗，两颗...直到西装外套尽数除去，衬衫领口也被解了半边，直到冰凉的触感接触胸口，王耀终于忍不住呻吟出声。  
  
“王濠镜...你他妈...玩够了没。”  
  
身上的人因这一句话停了动作。下一秒，他的身体被温柔翻转。戴着金丝边眼镜的荷官在他耳边轻声喃喃:“不假装陌生人了？”  
  
“还不是你先。”鎏金色的眼眸中还氤氲着湿气。美人的睫毛微微颤抖，似乎带着无限委屈，“你在赌桌故意给龙少放水，让所有人看我笑话。”  
  
王濠镜低声笑了起来，在身下人泛红的耳廓轻啄。  
  
“若不是如此，你怎么愿意追着我出来？嗯？”  
  
调笑间那只在王耀身上的手掌变得更加肆无忌惮起来，所到之处似乎带起不知名的火苗。荷官灵活而带有技巧性的揉捏让王耀几乎是瞬间就起了生理反应。  
  
“别...你别...”  
  
王耀仰头喘息，带出的声音柔媚婉转，又隐含一丝丝淡淡的祈求。  
  
“先生。”王濠镜一边吮吻王耀的耳垂，一边温柔地替他除去身上的衬衫，“您这样，我会更想欺负您。”  
  
雪白的肌肤尽数暴露在空气中，一点淡淡的馨芳似乎点燃了空气中暧昧的热度。王濠镜轻吻着王耀的颈侧，一手揽紧王耀的腰，另一手在胸前的红樱轻轻揉捏。那里被薄绢质感的手套来回摩擦，已经迫不及待地硬挺着，像含苞欲放的花蕾。  
  
“先生，我教过您的。还记得吗？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
王濠镜微微一笑，抱着王耀腰的那只手臂力道并未松懈，另一只手则在桌面摸索了一副扑克牌。  
  
“你...？别乱来。”感受到冰凉的牌面覆盖在自己裸露的身体上。王耀瞬间在意乱情迷中清醒，他咬着唇，鎏金色的瞳孔微微颤抖，牙齿紧咬着薄唇。殊不知这幅模样更加激起了王濠镜的凌虐欲。  
  
“左手伸平，把牌平方于前端。”随着低沉惑人的声音，一张张扑克牌被整齐摆在了王耀裸露的胸膛上。随着呼吸轻轻颤抖，竟然说不出的诱惑。其中两张竟然被摆在了粉樱的位置，说不清是无意还是王濠镜的恶趣味。  
  
“右手拇指放在前端，食指顶住牌背。”带有手套的修长手指摩挲过细嫩皮肤，然后在两朵粉樱处轻轻磨蹭。  
  
“其余三指握住整个牌面，两手交叠，不断洗牌。”覆盖在皮肤上的扑克牌换了位置，在灵活的手指间不断游移。摩擦过的地方都留下了一串暧昧的印记。  
  
“嗯...”王耀不可抑制地颤抖起来，半闭着的红唇中也泄露出若有若无地呻吟。  
  
“还记得这是什么洗牌手法吗？”王濠镜突然停了下来，他附身在王耀耳垂处吐气，带出一串灼热的呼吸。  
  
“嗯...交...错...式。”  
  
王耀的眼膜中水雾弥漫，就算生理已经紧绷到极致，但还是凭借记忆不断搜寻着脑海中的碎片。他仿佛回到那个撒满金色阳光的下午，文雅敦和的黑发青年轻轻握住他的右手，把他温柔地圈在怀里，耐心地教他洗牌的各式手法。那人修长的手指像带有魔法，再凌乱纷飞的手牌到了他的指尖，总会神奇又工整得丝毫不乱。  
  
而眼下，这带有无限魔力的手指正隔着西装薄薄的布料，贴在他全身上下最热的部位四处游移。王耀闭着双眼，只觉得全身上下的血液都在飞速流动，这快感像在夜半无人的城郊开极快的跑车，耳边除了急速的风声只有狂乱的心跳，这顶级的刺激让他大脑一片空白。  
  
“这就不行了？”在王耀即将登临极限前的一刻，却似被人踩住了那道闸门。那些如激流涌动的热血都汇集到一起，热情凶狠叫嚣着要倾泻而出，转而却被那恶劣的手指生生掐住。  
  
“王濠镜...”又来了，这个人永远都是如此。表面温和无害，却永远都能在情事上折磨他到欲罢不能的境地。  
  
“再忍一忍吧，先生。”王濠镜单手扶住王耀的腰，一个用力将他托上了桌面。王耀因这个动作浅浅蹙眉，他仰着脖颈，凌乱的衬衫几乎已经等同于半挂在身上，西裤也被扯了下来，露出大片白玉般的肌肤。他的小腹纤细而结实，腹肌整齐漂亮，上面斑驳都是适才留下的红痕。  
  
王濠镜的眼眸一黯，他微微低头，准确噙上了因刚才的挑逗已经狠狠挺立的红缨。灵活的舌尖划过表面，再轻轻舔舐，吮吸。王耀忍不住低声惊呼，胸前传来的温热触感几乎让他浑身瘫软，只能下意识伸臂搂紧了眼前的男人。而这个动作，无疑把自己更加深入地送入对方口中，像是无声的邀约。  
  
“先生...”终于放过已经被凌虐得快要充血的茱萸，王濠镜抬起头来，低喘着凑近王耀的唇畔，“我很想您。”  
  
他没有戴眼镜，平时藏在金丝边眼镜下的漂亮眼眸微微眯起，此刻里面水光潋滟，映出的倒影认真而诚挚。  
  
王耀的呼吸微微一窒。几乎不需要任何多余的言语，他们又吻在一起。舌头像发疯般交缠，舌尖的战栗似乎带着身体更深处的记忆。王濠镜整个人都挤在了王耀的双腿之间，为了保持平衡，王耀的双腿紧紧夹在对方的腰间，随着激吻而左右摇摆，唇舌交缠带来的水声在空旷的室内显得无比清晰，淫糜又情色。  
  
“嗯...！”股间传来一阵冰凉触感，伴随着指尖灵活的拓展与推进。王耀皱紧眉头，感受着内部深处被按压着缓缓撑开，那手指对他的身体了若指掌，恶劣地摩擦过某一点的时候，他全身像过电一般战栗着。  
  
为什么总是如此轻易就沦陷。王耀睁着失神的双眼，内心有瞬间的茫然。这个人像算准了他的每一步行动，从拉斯维加斯到澳门，从三年前到现在，一场赌局，输掉的不止500万，连带着他的整个人，都陷在了这个人构造的甜蜜陷阱中。  
  
手指突然间撤出，转而被冰凉陌生的金属质感所替代。王耀察觉到不对，他微微低头，却只对上王濠镜上挑的眉眼。  
  
圆形的筹码在白皙修长的手指间把玩着，中心是斑斓的色彩，边缘包裹着闪亮的银色金属。几个筹码在指尖灵活跳跃，转而又在掌心归为整齐的一摞。  
  
“...别这样，这太奇怪了。”似乎是意识到对方的意图，王耀开始些微挣扎起来。但他的腰部被那人另一只手牢牢地按在桌面，根本没有推拒的机会。  
  
“我会温柔的。”王濠镜轻柔地吻王耀微微沁着薄汗的额头，动作绅士而又有力，但手下却丝毫不松懈。又一枚筹码被送进了王耀的体内。  
  
“唔...！”王耀仰头喘息，手指颤抖着揪紧王濠镜的衬衫，硬质布料摩擦间发出沙沙的声音。  
  
“先生，是瞒着家里人过来的？”筹码在穴口微微按压，不轻不重地以冰凉的边缘挤压着。王濠镜的语气依旧悠然，像在玩一场令人愉悦的狩猎游戏。  
  
“是...”明白过多的挣扎只是增加对方玩弄的心思，王耀喘息着，用不稳的尾音回答对方的问题。  
  
“你怎么知道我在这里？”又一枚筹码不带温度地被推进其中，与之前的相接，溢出几滴透明的液体。  
  
“我...找遍了拉斯维加斯...赌场...认识你的人，花钱...买下的消息。”  
  
一枚接着一枚。王耀记不清数字，但他恍惚间感觉自己要被这种冰凉硬质的东西活生生撑开。内部又酥又痒，即便已经被筹码填满，却还叫嚣着更多的渴望。  
  
“先生这是何苦。”王濠镜抬起头，细长的眼眸中似乎氤氲着令人读不懂的情绪，“我们已经分手了，您忘了？”  
  
温度褪去，体内只剩下冰凉的筹码。金属的外沿与湿热的内壁紧密相贴，冷热交加间带给王耀又愉悦又痛苦的折磨。  
  
“我想你，我也很想你。”他承受不住般整个人软倒在王濠镜怀中，用双臂揽紧了那具身体，似乎怕他再离开那般，“濠镜...濠镜...”  
  
身体骤然间迎来一个更为炙热的怀抱。一个更为热烈的吻堵住了王耀的唇，接着，身体被放倒在了桌面，半褪下的西裤就随意悬挂在膝盖上。  
  
股间的筹码被一一撤去，不知是否是王濠镜的恶作剧，最里面的一枚，被留在了他的体内。  
  
灼热的硬物就这么突兀地顶了进来，不知是阔别重逢的喜悦，还是对于这个人已经满溢出的爱恋，从他进入的那刻起，王耀就几乎被情热冲昏了头脑，迷糊的快感几乎让他当场便倾泻出来。  
  
“嗯...啊...濠镜...”  
  
王耀的双腿被王濠镜捞起，盘在自己的腰间。内壁的湿热美好令他有些失了控制，平日的斯文有礼此刻都被抛诸脑后，此刻，他只想狠狠占有身下这个人。  
  
炽热的温度与冰凉的筹码顶撞，又在内壁交汇出一阵奇异的快感。一下下的顶撞让王耀双眼失神，只能扬起修长的脖颈无力地喘息。  
  
凶狠的深入浅出带来灵魂深处的战栗，水声与相撞声交织在一起，似乎写出了暗夜中最为淫糜的乐曲。王耀在其中迷失，像不辨方向的旅人。  
  
不知道这样的情事持续了多久。王耀几乎以为将要结束。然而下一秒，他被提着腰拉了起来，王濠镜坐在赌桌的边缘，将他按压在自己的腿间。  
  
“哈啊...别...”  
  
被抓紧腰部承受着一波波凶狠的顶撞，王耀仰起头无意识地呻吟。这个体位让他几乎有种自己将要被贯穿的错觉。那人高昂的炙热在他身体内部摩擦着，搅动着体内的敏感点，不断探入内部，直到和他深深融为一体。  
  
“要...要碰到最里面了...”  
  
“哪里？”  
  
“就是...就是最里面...”  
  
因快感而迷失自我，无意识吐露出的淫糜对白不断刺激着王濠镜的神经。他用力握紧王耀的腰，发狠地向上顶撞了几次。  
  
一阵湿热的液体打湿了王耀的前端和身后，两人几乎同时登临了顶点。  
  
王耀整个人都瘫软了下来，几乎支撑不住般软倒下去。  
  
迎接他的是一双有力的臂膀。  
  
“先生。”王濠镜收紧双臂，温柔地吻他汗津津的太阳穴，并伸手温柔地拂开他前额半湿的发，“这一次，濠镜不会再离开您。”  
  
记忆在脑海中闪回，西装笔挺的中年男人施然坐在办公桌后，犀利的眼眸中冰冷无笑意。  
  
这一次，无论多少人反对。  
  
濠镜都要和您在一起。


End file.
